The specific aims of this proposal are to: (1) Address the needs of current and future NIH-funded researchers at the Medical University of South Carolina who are working on novel approaches to improve human health in strategic areas relating to aging, cancer, cardiovascular and neurodegenerative diseases;(2) Protect the health of research and animal husbandry personnel by reducing exposure to waste or contaminants;and (3) Assure the care and maintenance of healthy animals consistent with best practices and standards of care and use of laboratory animals. The budget requests funds for fixed equipment (cage and rack washer and rack autoclave) to be installed in a new animal facility that is being designed as part of the Drug Discovery Building at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The Drug Discovery Building (DDB) is a strategic expansion of MUSC's research capabilities in translational research. The Division of Laboratory Animal Studies (DLAR) manages the animal care and use program in a specific pathogen free (SPF) environment, with review and oversight from the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) and continuous full accreditation from AAALAC-International since 1987. The equipment will facilitate ongoing compliance with all provisions and standards of the USDA, PHS, and AAALAC-International. Maintaining an SPF environment and remaining in compliance with current and future standards of laboratory animal care and use demand the highest achievable standards of disinfection, decontamination and occupational safety. The requested equipment will provide protection against the spread of complicating rodent diseases in the facilities.